


Monster

by queerSeth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I dont really know what this is meant to become, Imprisonment, Post canon, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has been taken prisoner by the Resistance, but no one except for Rey is willing to go anywhere near him, so she is tasked with his care. As their interactions become more and more frequent, it becomes clear that there emotions between them that neither can explain, and they realize that in order to understand themselves, they must make an effort to understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been days, maybe even a week, since Kylo Ren had been captured by the resistance. Days since he had seen the stars through anything other than bars, days since he had had access to his control of the force, days since he had seen a human face, save for hers.

He grimaced as her face flashed behind his eyelids again. His body burned with an unfamiliar feeling, one that he had decided would be easier to label as loathing than to explore any further. After all, after a week of nothing but her, he was bound to feel something for the scavenger girl that had destroyed everything. Why wouldn't it be pure hatred?

Still, he found himself anticipating her arrival every day. A face was a face, and even a supreme dark Lord needed human contact now and again so he didn't go completely mad.

Her face flashed again. The only emotions he had ever seen her bear were those of anger and sadness. He couldn't picture her smiling no matter how hard he tried, and was beginning to think maybe she was incapable of such a face.

He was snapped out of wherever his thoughts had strayed but the loud screeching of his cell door being dragged open. She stood in the doorway, face devoid of emotion, with a tray of food in his hands.

"Will you eat today?"

He winced as his stomach growled. He had refused food or drink since they threw him in the small cell, and he had too much pride to accept it now. 

"I would rather live a short life and a slow death, than a long life of imprisonment." He sneered, turning away.

He heard the familiar sound of the door closing and sighed. She wouldn't be back for another full day. 

Tired, her wrapped his hands around his knees and placed his head between them. There was a cot in the corner, but conveniently, the resistance guards had placed it too far from the wall he was chained to for him to actually reach it, so he had to sleep on the floor. He just thanked the maker that they had not made the same folly with his latrine.

He had barely drifted off when he felt a presence next to him. He shifted uncomfortablely, but refused to look up. His mind had been playing tricks on him enough as it was, and he was not about to fall for another.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that his head snapped up, looking around wildly. Scanning the room, his eyes fell on hers. She was holding a piece of bread out to him, her face still as emotionless as when she had entered.

"You're starving. Stop being so prideful and take the food."

He scoffed, looking back down at his feet. "I already said no."

He heard her scoot towards him on the rough floor and felt her free hand on his shoulder again, pulling him up to look at her. 

"You're going to die. How is that going to do you any good?"

"I am stronger than you think."

"Oh?"

He could have laughed out loud. He could see a smile playing on the corners of her mouth, mocking him, but he stayed nonchalant. At least, he did until his stomach betrayed him with a loud rumble.

The smile disappeared from wherever it was hiding on her mouth and she frowned. She held the bread out again, her brow furrowed in... worry? Yes, he supposed that was the best way to describe it.

"Please eat, Ben."

Whatever he had been feeling a moment before vanished at the sound of his birth name. He sprang to his feet, fists clenched. "Never call me that." He growled.

The scavenger girl stood up, her expression now one of fear. "Starve then. I won't bring you food anymore, and you can rot in this cell!"

He wasn't sure what compelled his hand to reach out as she turned to leave, or what compelled him to pull her as close as he could to his body, but the actions he was taking were no longer his own. His eyes locked to hers, and he could map every star that reflected from the window to her pupil and back to him.

He could feel her struggling, and she screamed and yelled for someone to help her, but there were no guards at his door. She was the only one who ever came near him. No one would come to take her from his grasp, and, strong as she was, she couldn't free herself.

It took a moment before he fully realized what he was doing, and he instantly loosed his grip, but still held her in place. He wasn't sure if he meant to kill her, kiss her, or maybe both, but the delirium from being locked up for a week was certainly getting to him. She was close enough for him to feel her heart beat against his own chest.

She beat her fist against him, trying to escape, but he wasn't in his own body enough to feel it. Instead, her leaned his forehead down to hers, staring into her eyes intently.

After a moment, she calmed down and stopped fighting, staring back at him with wide eyes. He couldn't tell what emotion her face held anymore. It was a blend of everything he could name and more. Anger, fear, intrigue, confusion; they all came together to create a mask for her face that he hoped he could stare at forever.

His body taking over his mind again, he pressed his lips to hers. It was the first gentle thing he had done since he had first found Snoke, but it felt like he had spent an eternity perfecting the gesture for this one, fleeting moment.

His eyes stayed locked on hers. Her knew in the back of his mind that she would leave this room hating him more than ever, and that he would probably never see her again as he wasted away without food or drink, but in that moment, he didn't care. As long as she was in his arms then, nothing mattered past that.

All too soon, she pulled her head back and started struggling against his grip again. He snapped out of his daze and his eyes widened, letting go of her completely. She backed away to the far wall of the cell, and he could see her whole body trembling.

"Monster."

It was as if she had slapped him. The word hung in the air between them, separating them as effectively as the fissure in the planet had during their last battle. He stood stoically and watched her every move. The way her hands shot to her mouth, tracing her lips where his had been not moments before; the way her knees sank into themselves, distorting her figure but still holding her above the ground; the way her eyes flitted around the room wildly, avoiding any contact with his.

Finally, he had had enough, and took a step towards her. Her body flinched away from him and he stopped in his path, but not of his own accord. His chains didn't reach any further, like a cruel irony was holding him back. He growled in frustration and dropped his hands to his sides, dropping his gaze at the same time.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, almost praying she wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately for him, she did, and her face flared up with anger.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" She yelled, taking a step towards him. "You aren't sorry for anything you do. You hurt and you kill people! You destroy families and remove entire planets from solar systems, but you're suddenly sorry because you kissed me? Explain that logic, Ben."

His anger flared at his name again, but he swallowed it. Instead, he stared at her again, memorising every detail of her face. He knew there was no answer to her question, and so he stayed silent.

She shook her head and backed away until she was against the door. She reached down and grabbed the food from the tray and chucked him a piece of bread, which he caught.

"Eat, don't eat, it's your choice." She said, he voice softer. "But I am not a killer. I'll come back every day, and if you don't want to eat, then you've killed yourself. I'm not going to kill you, Ben."

He nodded as she left, and stared down at the bread as another growl sounded in his stomach. He tossed it up in the air and caught it easily, twisting it between his fingers to examine it. He couldn't ignore the fact that his hunger was catching up to him quickly, and dying wouldn't help his cause quite as much as his anger driven mind led him to believe at the start if his imprisonment. 

He raised the small bun to his mouth and took a small bite. Smiling despite himself, he quickly finished it, and sat back on the floor to stare at the window.

He watched the stars pass, mapping them in his mind the way he had mapped them in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, he heard the door open again. He groaned, hoping be could have had more time to think without having to face her after the mess he had made the day before, but that didn't seem likely.  
He felt her presence behind him, but not as close as before. She stood as close to the door as she could, and he felt her whole aura tremble in fear.

"I brought you more food. Are you going to eat it?" 

He turned around and stood up, walking as close to her as he could get. 

"I'd love some."

He felt her aura shift uncomfortably again, and her face flashed an emotion he couldn't place before it reverted back to the emotionless stare she had started with. She took a slow step forward and held the tray out for him to take, obviously not wanting to be near him. He took it graciously, smiling slightly at her in an attempt to convey his apologies.

She glared and backed away, her hand on the door. He knew that it was his last chance to say something.

"Wait." 

Yes, Kylo, he thought to himself. Very smooth. Scare her even more, that's bound to work.

She pressed against the wall, but stayed, maintaining eye contact. He watched her neck muscles contract as she swallowed.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry."

"You already said that yesterday."

He sighed and turned away. "Something came over me. Blame it on what you will. Maybe the force brought it about, or maybe my own mind, driven to madness in this cell, but I won't apologize for kissing you."

He felt her shift again, and he could sense her eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"I thought you already did."

"I would never apologize for kissing you. My apology was for how it had made you feel. You were scared. I could feel it in the force."

Another shift in her aura told him she had moved closer, but she was still out of reach. 

"I wasn't scared. Not of you."

He turned around, facing her. "Then how did you feel?"

She swallowed again and took another few steps forward. If he reached ever so slightly forward, he could grab her, pull her close again.

Instead he stood there, waiting for her answer.

"I felt sick." She said, her face hardening into something just past anger and hatred. "I wanted to vomit knowing that you had touched me, that you had kissed me. I was disgusted with myself."

He exhaled and his spirits dropped. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but somehow he was still disappointed.  
Silence hung between them as her mood calmed again, and she stepped back, noticing that she was dangerously within his reach.

Finally, he nodded and turned away again. "You don't have to come back anymore. Im sure it would be simple to find someone willing to drop a plate of food in here and leave."

He heard the door open, and he sighed, feeling her presence fade away, but then it grew stronger all at once, and he felt warmth on his back. 

"Don't ask how or why, but I don't want to find someone else."

He spun around in surprise as her lips found his, her hands wrapping around his torso. 

The kiss felt different than before. Instead of a one-sided, selfish act, this was a mutual understanding, and he felt the change. Her lips parted, melding their faces together like pieces of a puzzle. Her hands explored the muscles of his back through the leather covering them, and his hands found their way to her hips, pulling her body to his as far as he felt she would allow.

She leaned backwards, pulling her to him, but his chains stopped him, jerking him away with a force stronger than he could anticipate. They pulled apart for a moment, breathing as she began to giggle. He opened his mouth to ask what she found so funny, but before he could get the words out, she was upon him again, this time pushing him towards the far wall to loosen the slack in his bindings.

He hit the wall with a gasp, and slid down to the ground, pulling her with him to a sitting position. It had gone from a kiss to a dance; an array of silently agreed upon movements that complimented each other beautifully.

All too soon, he felt her pull away, but instead of running from him as he expected her to, she simply stayed put, staring at him. He met her gaze, unsure of what he should do then. He smiled to himself as he realised that she didn't seem scared, or angry with him. All he could sense from her aura was a soft yellow glow.

Their breathing was ragged and irregular, and he felt her heart beating in tandem with his own. His hands were still resting on her hips, her soft silk garbs tickling his palms.

"Are you still disgusted with yourself?"

Her eyes flitted away from his, scanning the empty cell aimlessly before they fell on his again. 

"Ask me again tomorrow."

With that, she stood and walked out of the open door, closing it swiftly behind her. The tray of food lay on the floor, a few feet away from him, but he just sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed slowly, and all at once at the same time. Kylo Ren lost count of the hours that he had spent staring out of the window, but he didn't want to fall asleep in fear that she would come and go before he woke up.

As much as he hated to admit it, what he felt for the girl couldn't be described as hate anymore. He understood what she meant when she said the feeling disgusted her, but he couldn't help but wait eagerly for her to return in the hope that he could touch her again. Hold her again.

His heart skipped as he heard the familiar scream of the metal door, and he spin around, trying to conceal his excitement at her return.

He was, however, disappointed. He wasn't met with the soft gaze of the scavenger he had hoped to see, but the stern stare of his former General Hux. 

The ginger man stood in the doorway for only a moment before striding over, unchaining the boy with a quick flourish of his wrist. Kylo rubbed his raw skin as the metal fell away, and opened his mouth to tank Hux, before remembering that he couldn't act that way around the First Order. Compassion and emotion were weaknesses in the eyes of Snoke.

Hux motioned towards the door, and they ran out into the body of the ship, chaos swallowing them instantly.

Blood pooled on the floors as the resistance clashed with First Order soldiers. Kylo Ren scanned across the room, frantically trying to lock eyes with Rey, pausing only briefly to consider why he had suddenly begun thinking of her by name.

He grew more and more desperate to find her, his mind racing with worst-case-scenarios and images of her body laying useless at his feet. He was so preoccupied trying to rid himself of the ideas running through his mind, that he barely registered the familiar feeling of her calling to him through their force bond.

He looked to his left, but Hux had become busy with a resistance member, locked in heated battle. Kylo scanned the room quickly, determining that no one was paying him any attention, and took his opportunity to sneak out, following the force as it called to him. Finally, he arrived at a loading dock, and, peering in, he caught sight of the renowned Millennium Falcon. Rey was there, along with 2 men he didn't recognise, and 3 droids, two of which he recognized vaguely from his childhood, and the BB unit that had caused him so much grief in the past months.

All eyes shot up to him as he approached, and he put his hand out in defence, instantly anticipating an attack.

Rey stepped between him and her companions, but her eyes stayed trained on his. 

"Its alright. I called him here."

One of the men stepped forward in shock. "What do you mean 'called him'? Are you insane?"

The smallest droid beeped in what sounded like anger, and the other man stepped forward too. "Rey, think rationally. The First Order is going to kill everyone on this ship until they get to him. We have to think rationally."

"When have you ever thought rationally in your life, Poe?" She challenged.

Poe shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is different. Theres too much at stake."

The other man nodded in agreement. Rey scoffed at the two of them and turned back to Kylo, staring into his eyes. 

"You have a choice, Ben. Die here and now, or come with us as our prisoner."

He wanted to ask her if there was a third option, but by her eyes he figured there wasn't. He looked at the two men and then back to her and nodded.

"I'll come with you quietly."

Her company began shouting their discontent, but she shushed them with her hand, holding chains in her other fist.

"Turn around."

Once again, he felt the tight constriction of metal digging into his forearms. Poe and the other man looked unhappy with the arrangement, but they didn't say any more on the subject. Kylo took a moment to marvel at how much respect she commanded from those around her, but he didn't have long to ponder the thought as he felt hands on his back, guiding him into his father's old ship.

\-----

It wasn't until they were out of the solar system entirely that the tension on the ship dropped. Poe and the other man, who he had been acquainted with as Finn, were staring daggers into him from across the floor whenever Rey wasn't looking their way, and avoiding looking at him when she was. He hadn't seen the R2 unit or the golden droid since they boarded, but the small BB unit had taken to zipping around the craft, bumping into and going through legs and people in gleeful abandon. Rey seemed to have full conversations with it, but to Kylo the beeps were a foreign dialect.

No one spoke except for Rey's pitiful attempts at casual conversation. It seemed her companions, though they had respect for her, still disagreed with her decision to bring him along.

Upon reflection, he didn't really understand he reasoning either. He had overheard her trying to explain why they needed him aboard, but her arguments were convoluted and abstract, and in the end she hadn't convinced anyone, maybe not even herself, of anything.

He couldn't blame her though. He couldn't explain his reason for choosing to come quietly instead of running back to Hux the moment he had a chance, he just knew that it was the choice he was meant to make. He decided to blame the force bond that tied him to the girl. After all, it had complicated so much lately, why would this be any different?

They touched down on a small, dusty planet, just outside the realm the First Order had power over. Poe and Finn gave him warning glances as they stepped off the ship, but seemed to trust him enough to leave him with Rey while they unloaded supplies.

His heart sped up, whether in fear or excitement he couldn't tell, as she approached. He could feel her nervousness hum around him as the other two members of their small party left. Finally, they were completely alone, and the air around them was still.

"I didn't save you because I like you." She said, finally.

Kylo was taken aback. Saved? What did that even mean? The Order were the ones trying to save him.

He bit back his angry remarks and stared at her. "Then why did you?"

"I don't know."

His gut twisted in frustration. "That's not an answer!"

"Do you want me to lie?"

He fumed and opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he turned his gaze to their feet, and sunk his shoulders, trying to calm down.

"Whatever this thing," She spat the word. "between us is, I don't like it. I don't like being connected to you, and I don't like being near you."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She stopped and inhaled slowly. "I don't know."

He looked at her again, and his heart heart as he took in the expression she was wearing. "If you can't do anything about it, theres no use complaining about it when you could be finding solutions."

Her breathing sped up and she glared at him, flames dancing behind her irises. "Was killing a room of defenceless children your solution? Or stabbing your own father as he tried to help you?"

Silence hung in the room again, thicker than before. Time slowed down around them as they both calmed down, pondering everything the other had said.

Before either of them had a chance to respond, Poe poked his head in the room and, making a point to stare at him accusingly, motioned for the two of them to follow him.

They complied, making their way out of the stuffy interior of the Falcon and into the chilly night air of the planet. Finn was seated next to a small fire, the droids buzzing around excitably and beeping to each other. Finn looked up, smiling when his eyes landed on Rey, but his joy disappeared when they fell on Kylo.

"Hey Rey! Come sit by the fire where it's warm. BB8 helped make it."

BB8 responded with a nod and a thumbs up motion with a small blowtorch from within its body. Kylo felt Rey's aura shift to a happier tone and she giggled, crouching down to rub the droid's head affectionately.

"Did they now? What a special droid you have, Poe."

The mood changed then. The tension that had been between all of them dissipated and they all relaxed. Poe and Finn stopped glaring at Kylo, and Kylo in turn stopped staring at them. He stayed back, leaning against the space craft and watching the other three interact around the fire.

"Where should we go?" Finn asked, leaning forward towards Rey.

Poe smirked and looked very serious for a moment. "Back to Jakku?" He suggested, earning him a smack from both of his friends. The three of them burst into laughter, and Kylo made note of how they all leaned into one another. He couldn't count a single instance where they weren't somehow connected to each other.

He smiled to himself. Somehow, it all felt... Safe. They were out of the reach of the First Order's ever growing reign, and even further from the resistance. Here, they were all safe.

After a while, Rey looked over at him and motioned her head for him to join them. He shook his head, not wanting to impose on the connection he sensed between the three of them. Rey shrugged and turned back to the flames, smiling as Poe made a joke.

The sun was glowing faintly in the distance. Kylo guessed they had to be a fair ways away from it, which would explain the chill air, but it was still pretty bright from where he was. Clouds of dust rolled through the thin atmosphere, dropping low to the ground where the moon was directly above the ground. Everything was so much simpler to work out here. He didn't have to weigh his every move to determine how useful it would be to the Order, and he didn't have to examine every thought that passed through his mind to make sure he wouldn't have to hide it from Snoke. Instead, all he had to question was why the moon caused air pressure to rise on this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter for you guys ^.^
> 
> Im actually very happy I made this a multi chapter fic because it gives me a chance to explore this plot and developers the characters, but I'd like to take this moment to let everyone know that I haven't planned this at all, so it could go very well, or very poorly.
> 
> On that note, I've decided to dedicate this fic to the people who have sent me hate for shipping Reylo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE
> 
> actually I'm not because I was doing important homework but still
> 
> Anyways I hope you still enjoy it even though I wrote this chapter in class this morning and didn't really think it through

Sometime during the night, Kylo had been moved from his place on the ground to a more comfortable position by the fire. The other three members of the small party were already awake when he finally opened his eyes, and they were hauling the supplies back to the ship.

"Rise and shine, Ben. We're leaving in just a moment."

Kylo groaned and rolled over, facing the once-aflame ashes of their fire. He swore he could Rey giggle behind him, but then he remembered that she hated him, and put the idea out if his head. 

Finn walked past him and shoved him with his foot hard enough to make him groan again. He winced as pain shot from his ribcage to brain, where it alerted him that the shove did, in fact, hurt him. He heard Finn chuckle and glowered in his direction, sitting up stiffly so that he could offer to help.

Unfortunately for him, however, everything had already been done, and all he was left to do was get back on the ship. Everything was a blur to his sleep-saturated mind, and he struggled to keep focus on anything as a result.

He didn't realize he was saying in place until he felt hands on his back and chest, leading him to sit down. He murmured a thanks and rubbed his eyes and temples, trying to wake up.

Rey looked almost as bad as him, almost falling a few times as she hurried around getting everything in place for take-off. Kylo watched her sway and stumble her way through the ship until Poe came and stopped her, whispering in her ear. She nodded with a yawn and left, and he watched Poe take her normal place as pilot.

Take-off was the last thing Kylo remembered before he fell asleep, despite having slept through the night. When he woke up, they had already landed again, on another small planet. This one boasted a large stone building, from which he could sense loud music and lots of activity.

Rey walked onto the deck, rubbing her eyes tiredly and thanking Poe for taking her job that day. The three friends started up their gathering of the supplies again, but the load was significantly smaller, which Kylo guesses either meant they weren't staying long, or there was somewhere for them to stay inside.

Inside the building was just as Kylo had imagined. The music was deafening, and the clash of bodies dancing and mingling was suffocating. Finn dragged him along roughly, finally letting him go at a table near the back. Waiting there for them was a small, yellow woman, though Kylo couldn't place her species. Her eyes bugged out of her face with the added aid of large glasses, and she grinned deviously as they approached.

"There they are! My favourite idiots! How are you all?"

Rey moved forward and smiled. "Hey Maz. How have things been to you?"

"Pretty good, although I can already tell that with you all here, things are about to get very bad. What happened?"

Poe launched into a lengthy explanation of the attack on the Resistance ship. Kylo looked down, not wanting to meet the painful expression the woman was making as the story continued. When Poe was finished, she sat down with a puff of exhaustion.

"That First Order... If I wasn't so frail, I'd them into a bloody pulp and dance on their graves!" Her hand came down hard on the table, and her face softened. "I'm just glad you three got out all right. Leia and Luke weren't on board, were they?"

"No, ma'am." Finn said, drawing her attention to him, and as such, to Kylo.

"What's he doing here?" She growled.

Rey sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could tell you. I think the force was calling to me, telling me to save him, but I don't know why yet."

Maz narrowed her eyes and pointed a bony finger at him. "You killed Han."

Kylo flinched, but quickly recovered, not wanting to show weakness in the face of this stranger. "I did."

She was upon him then, beating him with tiny fists and screaming profanities. The club-goers closest to them stopped and stared incredulously as she beat him harder and harder until finally Poe grabbed her and pulled her off.

"You monster!" She spat, but her limbs stopped fighting and she shrugged Poe off of her.

"Maz," Rey said, her voice barely a whisper. "We need somewhere to leave him. We can't take him back to the resistance because they'll kill him, and we can't take him with us because he could kill us. You have a cell downstairs, don't you?"

"I do... But he cannot stay here."

Finn and Rey jumped to protest, but the small woman held out her hand to stop them.

"You say you can't bring him to the resistance because they would kill him. I promise you that he would be safer there than here with me. I will do worse than kill him."

Kylo's heart sped up and he looked away again, this time not worried about showing his fear. He felt Rey look over at him, and his heart sunk even lower, almost painfully so.

"Where are we supposed to put him?" Finn asked, shoving him forward for emphasis. Maz shook her head and turned away.

"I don't care. Just not here."

\---

Back on the ship, tension was high. With Maz's decline to their offer, where to leave Kylo was left to three alternatives, each bearing a worse consequence than its predecessor. They could keep him with them on the millennium falcon and risk him killing them or calling the First Order to them, leave him on the resistance base and risk the same plus the added possibility of the resistance members killing him, or somehow deliver him to the First Order, and put the galaxy back into the same danger they had worked so hard to protect it from. Kylo could overhear them talking it over in hushed voices, and sank to the ground. So he was to be no more than a war pawn at this point.

"We can't drag him along, Rey! So what if they kill him? The universe would be better off anyway!"

"How could you, if all people, say someone deserves to die, Finn?"

"Because he does!"

"Okay, let's look at this rationally -"

"Shut up, Poe. You didn't see what he did."

"We have to do something."

"Why don't we drop him off on the nearest dead planet, and pray everyday that it's star supernovas and takes him with it?"

"Finn..."

The conversation continued like that for a while, and Kylo stopped listening. It was mostly just Finn coming up with convoluted plans for how they could indirectly murder him, and frankly, he was bored. He didn't care where they put him, as long as he was away from Her. She was messing with his head and clouding his thoughts. Once they were apart, he was convinced he would begin thinking clearly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH there I go again with the choppy ending and unclear plot developments!
> 
> I'm trying to suss out a plot here but if I start getting too out of Canon you guys should probably tell me or its going to end up like my Harry Potter fic from 2012 lol
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but now I have an 8 page essay and three tests to study for so I can't promise anything
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you like it so far ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Poe chuckled to himself as he watched Finn pace around him, wearing a small circle into the ground.

"I just don't get it Poe. Why does she even care so much what happens to him?"

"Because she cares about everyone. Haven't you met her? The girl has like, ocd: obsessive caring disorder."

Finn scowled at him and huffed. "Aren't we the good guys?"

"If that's what you want to call it, then sure." The pilot smiled, reaching an arm out to rub Finn's back soothingly.

"Then why is he still alive?" He cried, shrugging away from the touch to keep pacing.

Poe sighed and sat down on a nearby machine. "Do you really think we should kill him?"

"Of course!"

"I thought we were the good guys."

Finn stopped in his tracts and went silent. Poe, seeing his opportunity, stood up and wrapped his arms around his torso from behind, swaying softly and burying his face in his lover's neck.

"We are..." Finn replied quietly, his voice wavering.

"Good guys don't kill." Poe whispered back, closing his eyes.

"Unless they have to!" Finn pulled away, spinning around to face him. "If we let him live, he could do so much more evil!"

"And if we kill him, we'd have to live knowing that we killed him. You left that place for a reason didn't you?"

Finn nodded slowly and dropped his shoulders. "I left because what they were doing was wrong to me."

"If you let yourself go back to those thoughts of killing and hurting people, you're going back there in your mind, and that's not healthy, love."

Finn sighed and nodded, leaning back into Poe's embrace and resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"I know."

\---

Meanwhile, Rey was struggling on her own. The engine had busted (again), and she couldn't get to the part without burning herself on the metal surrounding it. C3PO was, as usual, attempting to help, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't reach.

"If I may offer some advice..." The golden droid began for the umpteenth time. Rey rolled her eyes, partly in annoyance and partly in endearment, and called up to the deck above her.

"Let's hear it, 3P!"

"I was going to suggest calling someone to assist you. I would offer to help, of course, but the heat could melt my exoskeleton."

Rey groaned as her hand bumped another steaming pipe and shook her head. "Poe is calming Finn down, and Finn is, well, being Finn. I can do this alone."

"Actually, Miss Rey, I was going to suggest the brooding fellow in the corner."

Rey's head snapped up in alarm, connecting painfully with the floorboards above her.

"Ben's been here the whole time?" She yelled. She crawled out and glared at the tall boy, who seemed to completely ignore her.

"I've tried snapping him out of his reverie, but he appears to be speaking to someone, and cannot be roused."

The sound of flesh on flesh sparked through the air as Rey's hand moved across Kylo's cheek. His head snapped up, meeting her gaze with surprise.

"Oops." She said with a deadpan tone. "Glad to see you're awake. Come help me with this part in the machine."

"Why would I help you?" He sneered, but his voice cracked as the pain in his face settled into his consciousness.

"Because if you don't, we'll be stuck floating through space until we all perish of hunger or insanity or both?"

Kylo sighed and stood up, holding his bound hands out in front of her. "I can't do much to help with these on."

She sighed and undid the bindings, stepping away the moment he was free so that he couldn't reach her. Emotion flashed in his eyes, but he shook it off, going back to a hard, dead stare.

"Crawl under there and get me the bright red part. Everything else will burn you, so I'd tell you to be careful, but I really don't care enough."

He chuckled and nodded, jumping down into the crawlspace. From above, Rey could hear grunts of pain and a few hisses of metal on his skin, but a few moments later he reemerged with the part.

"Is this what you're after?" He held it up, and she could see red welts on his wrists. Her eyes widened and she nodded absently, running to grab a medical kit.

When she returned, he was back where he had been before, staring at the marks on his skin.

"I told you they would burn you." She scolded, pulling bandages out of the kit to wrap his wounds in.

"You also said to get the red part, and I did."

She rolled her eyes, not realising she was, and got to work bandaging him.

"You're lucky these aren't deep. They'll heal in a few days, tops. You're going to have some nasty scars from some of them though."

"I've got worse."

She looked up at him and frowned, but didn't say anything.

She finished her work in silence, with only a few sounds coming from Kylo if she got to a particularly painful burn. When she was done, she smiled at her handiwork and stepped away.

"I should get to work fixing that part. No sense in you getting hurt getting it if I don't fix it."

He nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. She sighed and stood for a moment, not liking what her gut was telling her, but not wanting to fight it either. She stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek where she had hit him. Instantly, his eyes snapped open and he stared at her in shock.

He face went brighter red than the engine part he had retrieved and she jumped back.

"I heard from some people... Back on Jakku.... That if you kiss an injury it stops hurting..."

And with that she raced out of the room, barely stopping to grab the part and her tool kit. Kylo just sat there, trying to sort out what had just happened. He looked down at his wrists, which she had forgotten to bind, and smiled in spite of himself.

From across the floor, C3PO mustered up as close as a droid could get to a stern glare. 

"You, had better watch out for her, Master Solo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* im sorry it's so short again! I finished a biology test and wrote this in my extra class time so as usual I haven't proofread or edited this but hopefulitsit's okay
> 
> Also, may I just say... Stormpilot is my new favourite ship to write! they interact so nicely and fit so perfectly together *squeals*


End file.
